


Daddy!

by fandomismyship



Series: Stetopher's Life Together. [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Loves To Take Charge Sometimes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, poor Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""Oh, you swore. I'm telling Daddy." Honestly, the way Peter said 'Daddy' made Stiles little man start to show some interest. Maybe he could just take a ten min- no, no, no. Shut up, dick, Stiles thought, looking down at his crotch for extra measure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy!

Okay, so maybe Stiles let his health drop a little bit when it came to exams. There was just _so much_ to do, and in so little time! The boy sweared adults had their memeories wiped after they graduated any type of education, because they still put far too much stress on teenagers. Stiles was currently sat across from Allison at Chris and Peter's dining table both of them focused souly on their essays and not exchanging a single word. When Peter to disturb Stiles, the boy shook his head. "No."

"I didn't even do anything," Peter pointed out, leaning against the wall that led to the dining room, "you are just being over sensitive."

"I have a lot of important exams, Peter, you _know_ that." Sometimes Stiles didn't know how he put up with Peter. The man was an attention seeking, asshole. He also had a very nice ass. So, okay, maybe he _did_ know why he liked Peter. "Just go away."

Allison glanced up, her face blank her expression morphed into a glare that was directed towards Peter and then- "Hey!" Stiles objected loudly, his hands flailing a bit. "What did I do?!"

"You interaccted with him, Stiles." The girl looked back down at her paper, a small chuckle leaving Peter's lips, which only increased as Stiles gave him the finger.

"She was right."

"Whatever, Creepwolf, just fuck off."

"Oh, you swore. I'm telling _Daddy_." Honestly, the way Peter said 'Daddy' made Stiles little man start to show some interest. Maybe he could just take a ten min- no, no, _no_. _Shut up, dick_ , Stiles thought, looking down at his crotch for extra measure.

"Please don't call my dad- _that_ ," Allison snapped, her head back up and her eyes a little wide. "I don't need to know about your goddamn sex life with my father, Peter. Go away."

"Aw, but Stiles loves it when I call him baby boy and Chris acts like his big, strong, Da-"

"Chris!" Stiles yelled at the top of his voice, hoping the distress in his voice would make Chris hurry, rather than saunter in when Peter had continued his train of thought.

The Hunter wasn't long, an unimpressed look on his face as he raised an eyebrow at his youngest boyfriend. "What has he done now?"

"Why do you atomtically assume it is I who has done something, dear?"

"It's you," Stiles, Allison and Chris piped up at almost the same time- Stiles just found that creepily awesome.

"I hate you all," Peter annouced, making a move to leave before Chris caught his arm and pulled him back. "I thought I'd make us a lovely dinner. You need to let me go, Chris."

"As if," the Hunter grunted out, pushing Peter towards the table. "Sit."

"Good boy," Allison mutters under her breath, glancing to see that Peter is infact glaring at her now and that just makes her crack up. "You waiting for a treat now?"

"I'm sure _Daddy_ will give me one," Peter shot back with far too much comfort. Stiles was reminded why he loved Peter; pure sass.

"Dad," Allison said steadily, looking up at her dad with dark eyes. "Make him leave before I find my bow and put an arrow in his head."

"I'm hu-" Peter didn't get far because Chris had let a glass dropped (rather heavily) onto the table, the small thump and following echoing of the noise made them all shut up. Not that Stiles was talking, no. Stiles was a good boy. Sometimes. Okay, okay, when he knew it'd get him sex. Even then it was still sometimes. Stiles just sucked at being a good boy.

"Peter, stop winding Allison up. Allison, stop winding Peter up." Chris handled it as if it happened everyday, which it probably did. Stile wasn't really here often enough to know how Allison and Peter _really_ acted together. Usually Stiles was at home or Allison was at Scott's when he stayed over. Stiles really needed to stay over more.

Stiles glanced at Chris before putting a hand on top of his. "I'm finished with my essay for the night," he said quietly, smiling wickedly at Chris and knowing Peter could hear him from the other side of the table.

"I'm going to Scott's," Allison annouced suddenly and Stiles looked just in time to see Peter leaning away from Allison, a michevious grin on his face. "I'll be back tomorrow after school."

Really, Chris shouldn't let his teenage daughter go to sleep at her boyfriends house so easily, but he's too busy looking at the hungry look Peter is giving him. Even without being a werwolf, Stiles can feel the heavy stench of arousal in the air- okay, so maybe he couldn't actually smell it, but he was allowed to imagine it, okay?

"So," Stiles said, drawing the word out and smirking as Peter got up, moving onto the table and shuffling over to where Chris was. Stiles watched as Chris grabbed Peter and tugged him to the edge of the table. "Guys?"

"You just always have to tease her, don't you?" Chris asked Peter in a low voice, the wolf smirking back at him before Chris grabbed his chin and made Peter bare his throat for him. "You're a fucking pain," he breathed before nipping his neck, Peter growling in the back of his throat.

Chris turned around and looked at Stiles, stalking towards him and letting the boy know that he wanted to play. Their sexy times were different, but Stiles always ended up on the bottom. Tonight would be fun. "Daddy?" Stiles asked innocently, batting his eye lids with a small smirk.

"Baby," Chris breathed, taking Stiles hands in his face before pulling him into a soft kiss. Stiles felt Peter at his back, the man moving his arms around Stiles and starting to pull his buttons apart. Next, Chris' lips were gone and Stiles glanced to his side and saw Chris and Peter making out over his shoulder. Okay, now little Stiles was trying to get out of his pants on his own.

"Daddy," Stiles whined, wanting to be kissed or at least fucked. "Please."

"Please what?" Chris asked as he pulled back from Peter.

"Fuck me."

"WIth pleasure." Chris let Peter grab Stiles and put him on the table, watching as his Mate tugged Stiles belt off as quickly as he could, the boy lying out on the table as Chris wondered off to get some lube.

When Peter got naked, Stiles sat up on his elbows, looking over the others body, his ltitle guy starting to harden more as he took in one of the bodies he loved the most. Peter was muscular, ainly hairless and fucking gorgeous. The boy smiled widely as Peter pushed Stiles onto his stomach before pulling his arsecheeks apart and licking over his hole. The mole ridden boy wriggled on the table, moaning and pushing his hips up more, wanting to feel something _inside_ of him.

Footsteps told Stiles that Chris was back and the boy suddenly felt Peter's tongue go into his hole and he let out a deep moan, barley holding back a curse. "Well, isn't this a nice sight for Daddy?" Chris cooed, moving over and bringing a rough hand over Stiles right asscheek and makingthe boy yelp. "You're both fucking gorgeous, aren't you? And look at my baby boy, all laid out like a common whore." Chris always got a foul mouth when they slipped into this roleplay and Stiles fucking loved it.

Stiles loved the feeling of Peter's tongue jsut moving in an out of his hole and he moved his hips slightly, moaning freely and balling up his fists to stop himself from touching himself. That would only lead to punishment. When Peter pulled away, Stiles whined; that earned him a slap on each cheek from each of them and Stiles moaned.

"Tell me what you want, baby," Chris breathed, his hands running down the others back.

"You. I want- I _need_ you inside of me, Daddy," Stiles knew his tone was needy and it paid off as he felt cold and lubed up fingers teasing his entrance before Chris went all in and pushed two in slowly, making Stiles cry out. A sting of pain ran up Stiles body and he wiggled, trying to get used to the feeling and sighing happily as he did, feeling Chris' fingers start to move slowly, the pain lingering and slowly fading as he got used to the new stretch.

Peter's hands moved up and down Stiles body and the boy whined as fingers move out of him before suddenly he was being turned over and was placed on his back, Chris moving his hands under the others thighs and pushing them up so he could put two fingers back in his hole as Stiles feet rested on his shoulders. Peter's fingers moved to his nipples and started to play with them, started to tweak and pinch them to make the boys back arch and breathy noises come out of his mouth.

Chris added another finger after a while, wanting to be quciker but not hurt Stiles too much. The eldest kept moving his fingers before pulling back and shoving his jeans off, kicking them away before getting rid of his boxers as well, smiling as Peter looked at him with hungry eyes. "Soon," Chris promised the other, Peter nodding back and looking at the whining boy on the table. Chris broguht his t-shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor before starting to lube up his 7-inch, erect cock. The thick-cocked man move forward and put Stiles back in his previous position before slowly pushing in.

"Fuck," Stiles breathed from the table as Peter leant over and started to suck and bite his left nipple as Chris kept pushing in.

"You're so tight, baby." Stiles was not going to last when Chris spoke like that; he never did i this situation. "So tight and cosy for your Daddy. I bet you're just aching for me to fuck you into this table, make it move with the strength."

"Please. Daddy, please."

"Such a needy boy," Peter drawled. During these sessions, Peter was always a lot more quiet, enjoying CHris' dirty talk as much as his little pup did.

"Only for you," Stiles told him, panting as Chris finally got all of his length inside of Stiles, his ballsack resting against Stiles skin.

"Such a dirty boy. Such a needy, fucking slut." Chris started to move in and out, starting off slow but not lasting at that pace for long. Peter, on the other hand, had moved to the otherside of the table and was currently rubbing the head of his 6-inch cock along Stiles pink lips. "Fuck those blowjob lips," Chris told Peter, smirking at him an watching the man move his erection into Stiles mouth.

Stiles sucked Peter with all he had, his tongue twirling around his erection everytime Peter moved up and down in his mouth; which was basically all the time right now. When a hand wrapped around his own erection, Stiles couldn't help but choke in surprise around Peter, the wolf chuckling in the back of his throat and pushing himself further into Stiles mouth, hitting the back of his throat and pushing a bit further. "Relax your throat more, baby," Peter cooed and Stiles did just that, earning him a deep moan from the v-neck loving man.

"We've ta-taught our little b-boy well," Chris observed, starting to push harder and faster into Stile and keeping his strokes on Stiles erection at pretty much the same pace, losing his rhythm a bit as he felt himself getting closer and closer.

"So fucking well," Peter agreed, feeling Stiles tense up below him and watching as he shot his own realise on Chris' hand and along his stomach and a bit on his chest, his throat constructing around Peter's erection as he tried to cry out in ectasy.

Chris was next to follow, about ten mintues later, when Stiles was whimpering at the oversensitivity and abuse on his throat. When Chris came, he let out a small cry but kept it mostly controlled; just like he was in day to day life (usually). He filled his baby boy up, pulling back slowly and suddenly there was a butt plug being pushed against Stiles hole and into him. That would drive Peter mad for while, smelling Chris and Stiles mixed so much, smelling his Mates cum _right there_.

Peter came two mintues later, having watched Chris cum making him too close. The man came down Stiles throat and moaned as he watched their baby boy swallow it up like it was a damn milkshake. A Petershake. Heh.

"Fuck, you guys have worn me out," Stiles declared, letting his arms and legs stretch out and grunting as the movement made his plug brush over his prostate. "Nngh, Chris, really?"

"You love it," the man deadpanned, moving over to Peter and kissing him softly. "Come on, we need to get a shower and then have a nice dinner."

This was the best and only way to take a break and forget about exams for a while, Stiles knew that much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so real talk, I'm a virgin who has only kissed one person (not even made out yet) but I do know all the ins and outs of sex (kinky sex is ma jam) so I hope this is accurate enough.  
> Next, I'll be doing some of the requests! Keep an eye out, babies.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments! :)  
> Feel free to also request stuff in this series, either in the comments or at my blog; bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com  
> I don't have a beta, so please point out any mistakes and also tell me what I could improve if you want to! :)  
> Thank you!


End file.
